


something they can never take away

by kumihokae



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Dead Wilbur Soot, Dream SMP Spoilers, Dream Smp, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt but no comfort, Insane Wilbur Soot, Middle Child Wilbur Soot, Villain Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug, im so sorry, my 1am brainchild, okay maybe a little, prepare for pain, sleepy bois inc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumihokae/pseuds/kumihokae
Summary: Time slowed as Techno found his feet moving without him, Tommy cursing his name fading in the distance as he heaved himself into the button room.Techno paid no mind to the mindless scribblings adorning the surrounding walls. He didn’t dare take another peak at his father, his attention set on the now hunched-over Wilbur, the diamond sword still plunged into his brother’s abdomen.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 283





	something they can never take away

**Author's Note:**

> This was completely meant to be a short meme on my Twitter. (@KumihoKae ;] ) But after tons of positive feedback, and a few complaints that it didn't have a real ending, I've decided to both give it an ending, and make it better. Hope you enjoy!! :D

Screams and shouts in anguish faltered under the booming of dynamite throughout L’manburg. Technoblade looked out in awe as his former ‘friends’ ran in different directions like rats taking part in an experiment. 

That’s all this was to Techno, an experiment. An experiment he had in mind the moment he joined the server. But one thing was missing, one crucial person.

“Wil?” Techno swerved his head side to side, his senses focusing on the empty hole in what used to be ‘Manburg’.

He watched in horror as Phil, his own adoptive father, plunged a sword through his brother’s chest.

Time slowed as Techno found his feet moving without him, Tommy cursing his name fading in the distance as Techno heaved himself into the button room.

Techno payed no mind to the mindless scribblings adorning the surrounding walls. He didn’t dare take another peak at his father, his attention set on the now hunched-over Wilbur, the diamond sword still plunged into his brother’s abdomen.

“Wil? Wilbur, speak to me Wilbur oh dear blood-god WILBUR!” Techno felt his heartache and shatter as Wilbur peered up to look into his eyes. The same brotherly love tainted with a hint of insanity.

“Hey-” Wilbur seemed to pause, coughing up a rough breath mixed with blood. “Hey Techno.” Wilbur seemed to smile, cupping his brother’s cheek weakly.

“No no no no Wilby- Wilbur this, this wasn’t part of the plan, y-you- we were supposed to live.” Techno leaned into his brother’s hand, grabbing it with his own blood-stained palm. Tears never falling onto his rough skin.

“Hey, look at me,” Wilbur whispered in a rough tone, the sword in his abdomen shifting causing Wilbur to wince and groan. 

“You’ll be alright, Phils’ here now. He only did as I asked. I’m free now, Techno.”

“No, no. Wilby, please don’t leave me again. There’s- there’s gotta be something I can do. W-what’s your blood type maybe I can-” Techno stumbled through his words.

Wilbur’s eyes searched his brother’s for an ounce of understanding. All he found were tears brimming through a dam of emotions Technoblade had forced upon himself for so long. “No. Techno, you need to move on. All of this,”

Wilbur shakingly lifted his arm to point through the ruins of Manburg, shifting his weight as to not anger the pulsing wound slowly bleeding out. A quest he so failed, causing another pained groan to escape his scarred throat.

“All of this is done now. L’manburg will be fine without me,” Wilbur closed his eyes, imagining flourishing L’manburg, his friends, now turned enemies smiling faces turned toward him. Techno tried desperately to smile back towards his brother. 

“You, will be fine without me, Techno. I know you will.”

Wilbur forced himself to lean against the cold stone wall, wishing to relish in a moment of calm, his brother and father by his side. Though someone was missing.

It wasn’t long before Tommy joined the three, still spilling out empty curses through tears as Wilbur weakly smiled back at him. 

“Hey big man.” was all Wilbur had to say before Tommy was in the same state as Techno, but a bit more aware of his own emotions.

Wilbur took both Tommy's and Techno’s hands in his own, Philza staying quiet in shock, staring at the blood of his own son in his hands. Wil felt his consciousness slowly slipping away like the tides. 

“Thank you,” He whispered under his breath, catching the attention of his family.

“F-for what, big man?” Tommy managed to choke out the nickname, even as his vocal chords screamed at him.

Wilbur simply looked at each member of his family, nodded slowly, and painfully chuckled. When he raised his head, tears trickled down his bruised and bloodied cheeks. 

“being my family.” Wilbur let out a small sigh, weakly smiling at his now sobbing family before his face fell slowly. Tommy let out a sob, his scream echoing throughout the ruined room. Techno hesitantly reaching an arm around his younger brother’s shoulder pulling him into a tight hug.

Phil kneeled down, lifting his bloodied hand to lightly close his son’s glassy eyes.

“You brought them together Wil, I’m so proud of you.”


End file.
